Mitarashi Anko
by Tsunade-sama
Summary: Hiukan jatkoa tarinalleni Kun tuuli taivutti puuta, jossa Orochimaru kuulemma oli hiukan liian inhimillinen. Paritukset tarinassa ovat AnkoOrochimaru, AnkoIbiki, ja jonkin verran TsunadeJiraiya...


Mitarashi Anko 

Mitarashi Anko seisoi kallion laella katsellen surullisena alhaalla levittyvää kylää. Sade ja raivoava tuuli liimasivat tytön takin tämän selkää vasten. Neulanterävät pisarat pistelivät ilkeästi niskassa. Anko työnsi kätensä syvemmälle litimärän takin taskuihin välittämättä hakea suojaa. Hän tiesi että kallioilla oli vaarallista. Maa oli liukas, ja yksikin harha-askel saattaisi johtaa kohtalokkaaseen putoamiseen alas kylään. Kaiken lisäksi viimeaikaiset murhat ja katoamiset painoivat myös Ankon mieltä. Yhdestäkään teosta ei ollut jäänyt jälkiä. Yllättävän raju tuulenpuuska oli kaataa ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneen tytön vatsalleen avaten hänen hiustensa kiinnikkeen. Ankon lyhyt, ruskea tukka painautui poskille ja takkuuntui hetkessä. Alhaalla viimeiset kyläläiset juoksivat taloihinsa myrskyltä suojaan. Anko seisoi vaiti välittämättä etsiä Orochimarua katseellaan. Mies löytäisi hänet. Orochimaru antoi harvoin huomata itseään liikkuessaan yksin. Ehkä se oli hänen tapansa näyttää taitonsa, ehkä vain pinttynyt tapa. Ankon rakas oli epäilemättä harvinaisen taidokas ninja. Anko ei värähtänytkään tuntiessaan pitkien sormien harovan märkiä hiuksiaan. "Minun oli ikävä sinua", Orochimaru kuiskasi tytön korvaan. Anko kierähti ympäri ja vastasi pitkällä suudelmalla. Orochimaru veti hänet nopeasti pois kallion laidalta johdattaen tytön sateelta suojaavan kielekkeen alle. Anko jatkoi suutelua haroen sormiaan pitkien, mustien hiusten lävitse. Orochimaru tarttui tytön kämmeniin sulkien ne omiinsa. Anko yritti jatkaa suudelmaa, mutta mies väisti hänen huulensa. "Onko jokin hätänä, sensei?" tyttö kysyi. "Älä sano sensei, Anko. Älä enää." "Vanhoja tapoja on hankala unohtaa", Anko sanoi hymyillen, "Onko jokin hätänä, rakas?" Orochimaru tempaisi Ankon syliinsä painaen tämän tiukasti rintaansa vasten. "Minun on kerrottava sinulle jotakin, Anko." Anko kietoi kätensä tiukasti miehen ympärille painaen poskensa tämän rintaa vasten kuunnellen hiljaisena Orochimarun nopeasti lyövää sydäntä. "Niin?" tyttö kuiskasi. "Anko, rakastatko sinä minua?" "Enemmän kuin mitään muuta maailmassa", Anko vastasi. Hänenkin sydämensä kiihdytti tahtiaan samalla kun ote Orochimarun ympärillä tiukentui. "Jos joutuisin lähtemään, seuraisitko minua?" Anko nosti katseensa. "Onko jotakin tapahtunut?" tyttö kysyi nielaisten. "Ajattele asiaa, Anko. Seuraisitko minua? Olet aina ollut minulle lojaali. Olet ymmärtänyt minua tavalla, jolla kukaan muu ei ymmärrä. Jos veisin sinut mukanani pois, olisitko vielä oma ihana itsesi?" Anko irrottautui Orochimarun syleilystä. "Kerro minulle mitä on tapahtunut." Orochimaru tarttui tytön olkapäihin. "Vastaa minulle, Anko. Seuraisitko?" Anko katseli piinallisen hetken jalkojaan. "Seuraisin. Minä kunnioitan ja rakastan sinua. Seuraisin sinua minne vain haluaisit minun seuraavan. Minä uskon sinuun, orochimaru." Orochimaru kiskaisi tytön takaisin syleilyynsä. "Tiesin sen, Anko rakas", hän kuiskasi haudaten kasvonsa tytön märkiin hiuksiin, "Sinä uskot minuun. Sinä uskot, vaikka kaikki muut epäilisivät. Minä rakastan sinua." Anko kietoi jälleen kätensä miehen vyötäisille. He seisoivat pitkään kalliota ja toisiaan vasten kuunnellen kuinka sade takoi maata lähes yhtä nopeaan tahtiin kuin heidän sydämensä takoivat rintaa. "Lähde mukaani, Anko rakas. Lähdetään heti." Anko painoi kasvojaan tiukemmin miehen olkapäätä vasten. "Hyvä on", hän sanoi, "Palaa hakemaan tavarani ja ruokaa, jätän kirjeen vanhemmilleni ja kerron Hokagelle. Minne haluat…" "Ei!", orochimaru keskeytti, "Älä kerro kenellekään. Anna kaikkien luulla, että pakotin sinut mukaani. Niin on parempi, jos…" "Orochimaru", Anko vuorostaan keskeytti, "Kylästä karkaaminen Hokagelle kertomatta olisi maanpetos. Minä en liiku tältä kalliolta minnekään, ennen kuin kerrot, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut." Anko astui askeleen taaksepäin katsoen entisen opettajansa silmiä tiukasti." Minä tiedän, ettet vouhottaisi tuolla tavalla turhasta, rakas", Anko lisäsi huolestuneena. Orochimaru loi katseensa maahan. Anko astui vaistonvaraisesti vielä yhden askeleen taaksepäin. "Sinähän tiedät, etten koskaan satuttaisi sinua", Orochimaru totesi yrittäen kohdata Ankon katsekontaktia välttelevät silmät. "Viime aikoina olen kehitellyt uudenlaista tekniikkaa. Tekniikkaa, joka vaatii tietynlaisia… uhrauksia." Anko nosti järkyttyneen katseensa maasta astuen edelleen kauemmas sateeseen. Orochimaru harppasi tytön eteen tarttuen tätä kyynärpäistä. "Rakkaani, minä tiedän, että tätä on vaikea hyväksyä, mutta uskon että aikanaan opit hyväksymään tekoni ja rakastamaan minua yhä enemmän sellaisena kuin minä olen. Olen pahoillani, että olen valehdellut sinulle. Tule mukaani, niin hyvitän sen. Rakastan sinua" Anko nielaisi silmät suurina ja tuijotti miestä alahuuli nykien. "Älä vain sano että sinä…" Orochimaru nyökkäsi. Kyyneleet alkoivat työntyä Ankon silmiin. "Kaikki ne ihmiset…" Orochimaru nyökkäsi jälleen tiukentaen otetta tytön kyynärpäistä. Anko vilkuili hermostuneena ympärilleen kuin pakotietä etsien. "Hirviö!" hän kirkaisi kun Orochimaru tempaisi tytön itseään vasten. Anko tunsi jalkojensa pettävän. Orochimaru vajosi maahan hänen vierelleen puristaen tyttöä sylissään. "Ole kiltti ja ymmärrä minua, rakas. Sinä olet aina ymmärtänyt. Ole kiltti ja tule mukaani, Anko. Suloinen Anko…" Orochimaru silitti Ankon hiuksia kuiskien tämän korvaan lohduttavia sanoja. Anko nyyhkytti hysteerisesti vartalo turtana täristen. "Päästä minut irti", tyttö kuiskasi jaksamatta taistella vastaan, "Ole kiltti ja päästä minut pois." Orochimaru hyräili hiljaa tuudittaen Ankoa sylissään kuin lasta. "Aiotko pakottaa minut mukaasi?" tyttö kysyi kuiskaten hengittäen syvään rakastamansa miehen tuoksua. "Toivotko sinä sitä?" Orochimaru höllensi otettaan tytöstä. "Puolet minusta toivoo", Anko vastasi kuiskaten. Tyttö kampesi itsensä jaloilleen irrottaen kasvonsa Orochimarun olkapäästä. Anko ei kestänyt enää katsoa rakkaansa kasvoja. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki sateen kastelemat, mustat hiukset kapealla olkapäällä. Anko räpytteli kosteita silmiään kompuroiden poispäin rakkaastaan kohti kylää. Rankkasateen läpi tyttö kuuli miehen nousevan seisomaan. Anko ryntäsi poispäin kyynelten sumentaessa hänen katseensa. Kesti monta tuskaista kilometriä tajuta, ettei Orochimaru seurannut häntä. Anko hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja antoi tärisevän vartalonsa vajota märkään ja pehmeään maahan. Hän itki hervottomasti sateen yhä yltyessä ja peittäessä hänen heikon vartalonsa pienillä puroilla, jotka valuivat tytön kylkiä pitkin kadoten jonnekin kylmän maan sisään.

Litimärkä Mitarashi Anko kompuroi kohti kylää nyyhkyttäen edelleen. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan oli maannut metsässä. Ilta oli jo vaihtunut yöksi. Metsä loppui aikanaan, ja tyttö vaelsi rakkaan kotikylänsä katuja uhraamatta ajatustakaan tutuille taloille ja kadunkulmille. Sade oli laantunut pieneksi tihkuksi, ja vain yön etäiset äänet säestivät väsyneen jalkaparin askelia. Tytön katse seurasi apaattisena jalkateriä. Anko ei huomannut tielleen astunutta poikaa ennen kuin oli kävellyt suoraan tätä päin. Yhtä pehmeää tömähdystä myöhemmin tyttö mutisi pikaisen anteeksipyynnön ja jatkoi matkaa. "Mitarashi Anko", matala ääni kysyi, "Miksi hortoilet kyläraitilla keskellä yötä? Tarvitsetko apua?" Poika käveli pysähtyneen Ankon vierelle. Anko nosti katseensa leveisiin hartioihin ja huivin peittämiin tummiin hiuksiin. "Morino Ibiki." Ibiki oli paria vuotta Ankoa vanhempi, ikäisekseen jo varsin menestynyt ninja. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Jos Ibiki huomasikin Ankon itkettyneet kasvot, hän ei antanut sen näkyä ilmeettömillä kasvoillaan. "Onko jotakin tapahtunut?" poika kysyi. "Ei mitään mainittavaa", Anko valehteli. Hänen tarvitsi ainakin nukkua yön yli, mikäli hänen oli ilmiannettava rakastamansa mies. "Oletko kunnossa?" Ibiki kysyi äänellä, jonka sävystä ei tahtonut saada selvää. "Olen", Anko vastasi huitaisten vähättelevästi ilmaa, "Minun täytyy vain nukkua." Anko lähti kävelemään poispäin nopein askelin jättäen Morino Ibikin seisomaan pimeälle, tihkusateen mutaiseksi muuttamalle kadulle. "Hyvää yötä!" poika huikkasi Ankon loittonevalle selälle edelleen epäselvällä äänensävyllä. Anko vastasi heilauttamalla kättään.

Ankon kirvelevät silmät räpsähtivät auki heti ensimmäisten auringonsäteiden liukuessa ikkunasta sisään. Tyttö pakotti itsensä jaloilleen ja alkoi hitaasti vaeltaa kohti ulko-ovea. Hän ei ollut vaivautunut vaihtamaan vaatteitaan, vaan oli kaatunut vuoteeseen ja vajonnut painajaisiinsa heti oven sulkeuduttua. Anko vapisi kauttaaltaan laskiessaan kätensä ovenkahvalle. Hän ajatteli kauhulla pitkää tietä, jonka joutuisi kävelemään Hokagen asunnolle. Onneksi aamu oli varhainen. Jos hyvin kävisi, kukaan ei olisi näkemässä kun hän pettäisi joko kotikylänsä tai rakastamansa miehen. Ankon sydän hypähti kurkkuun kun oveen koputettiin. Tyttö nielaisi painaessaan ovenkahvan hitaasti alas. "Huomenta, Hokage-sama", Anko tervehti hiljaisesti oven takana seisovaa, iäkästä miestä. "Huomenta, Jiraiya-sama, huomenta, Tsunade-sama", Anko nyökkäsi miehen takana seisoville hahmoille. "Hyvää huomenta, Anko", Hokage sanoi hiljaa, "Saatat jo arvata, miksi tulimme luoksesi." Anko loi katseensa maahan. "En arvaa, vaan tiedän", hän vastasi hiljaa, "En tiedä, uskotteko minua, mutta samasta syystä olin tulossa teidän luoksenne juuri nyt." "Taidan uskoa", vanha mies huokasi hiljaa, "Sinä siis tiedät." Anko puri huultaan katsellen vuorotellen kaikkien kolmen ninjan kasvoja. "Olen pahoillani", hän kuiskasi, "Minun olisi pitänyt tulla heti." "Kuinka kauan olet tiennyt?" Tsunade kysyi tiukasti. "Kuinka moni muu tietää?" Anko vilkaisi arasti naisen tuimia, vaaleita kasvoja. "Teidän on parasta tulla sisään", hän sanoi.

He istuivat tuoleilla Ankon pienen pöydän ääressä. Anko teki kaikkensa peittääkseen vapinansa. Hän tunsi toisaalta vahvaa suojelunhalua Orochimarua kohtaan, toisaalta syyllisyyttä tuntemastaan rakkaudesta. Häneltä ei oltu kysytty, kehen hän haluaisi rakastua. Niin oli vain käynyt. Ja nyt tämä rakkaus oli tehnyt hänestä lähes maanpetturin. Tsunade ja Jiraiya, kummatkin kunnioitettavia ninjamestareita ja Orochimarun entisiä tiimitovereita, tuijottivat Ankoa kiinteästi. Valkohiuksisen miehen katse oli tutkimaton, Tsunaden puolestaan varsin tiukka. "Anko", Hokage Sarutobi aloitti, "Osa sinusta varmasti haluaa pysyä uskollisena opettajallesi. Kyläsi edun nimissä sinun on kuitenkin kerrottava meille kaikki minkä tiedät." Anko nyökkäsi vaisusti. "Minä tapasin Orochimarun eilisiltana…", tyttö aloitti. "Olitko yksin?" Tsunade keskeytti, "Tietääkö muu tiimisi?" "En usko, että pojat tietävät mitään", Anko vastasi naiseen katsomatta, "Menin tapaamispaikalle yksin. Orochimaru (Anko värähti huomatessaan, miten paljon Orochimarun nimen lausuminen teki kipeää.) saapui paikalle ja sanoi haluavansa kertoa jotakin. Hän kertoi kehitelleensä uutta tekniikkaa. Minä arvasin loput. Kun kysyin murhista, hän nyökkäsi." Kaikki neljä olivat hetken hiljaa. "Minä juoksin pois, enkä nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen. Palasin kotiin ja painuin nukkumaan. Tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt tulla heti kertomaan. En tiedä, miksi en tehnyt niin." "Minä taidan tietää", Sarutobi kuiskasi luoden katseensa pöytään. "Osaatko sanoa, miksi hän kertoi juuri sinulle", Jiraiya kysyi silmäillen tyttöä surumielisesti ja jollakin tapaa arvioivasti. "Tiedän", Anko vastasi vältellen Tsunaden läpitunkevaa katsetta, "Hän pyysi minut mukaansa." "Miksiköhän?" Tsunade tivasi hampaidensa välistä. "Taidatte arvata vastauksen, Tsunade – sama", Anko vastasi vilkaisten arasti naisen kalpeiksi valahtaneita kasvoja. Tsunade harppasi seisomaan ja iski nyrkkinsä pöytään niin rajusti että vastapäisellä tuolilla istuva Anko ja Tsunaden vieressä istuva Jiraiya hypähtivät ilmaan. "Se alhainen, halveksittava pedofiili!" Nainen kiljaisi, "Kuinka hän kehtaa? Siitä paskiaisesta en olisi sentään uskonut…" "Minä olisin", Jiraiya kuiskasi hiljaa vilkuillen Tsunadea ilmeisen valmiina pakoon. "Turpa kiinni!" Tsunade kirkaisi entiselle tiimitoverilleen mulkaisten tätä pahasti, "Kuinka hän kehtaa! Tappaa useita aseveljiään ja sekaantuu alaikäiseen oppilaaseensa!" "Onko tämä oikea hetki sanoa; mitä minä sanoin?" Jiraiya keskeytti. "Turpa kiinni, Jiraiya!" Tsunade huusi jälleen. "Tsunade", Sarutobi rauhoitteli entistä oppilastaan, "Uskon, että me kaikki kuulisimme sinua, vaikka madaltaisit ääntäsi. Herätät Ankon naapurit. Sitä paitsi kyse ei nyt ole nyt Ankon ja Orochimarun suhteesta, vaan siitä, mitä Orochimaru on Ankolle kertonut." Anko seurasi keskustelua hiljaa, kädet pöydällä. Huolimatta Orochimarun teoista, tuntui pahalta kuulla soimattavan hänen nimeään. Ankoa palelsi. Hän kaipasi opettajansa syliä tällä hetkellä enemmän kuin koskaan, riippumatta siitä miten tämän käsivarret olisivat asetovereiden vereen tahratut. "Miten niin ei ole kyse!" Tsunade kiljui nyrpeän näköiselle Sarutobille. "Anko, kuinka vanha sinä olet?" Anko tunsi suurta halua vajota pöydän alle väistääkseen Tsunaden katsetta. "Kohta kaksikymmentä…" tyttö sopersi. Hän ei saa edes ostaa vielä sakea!" Tsunade huudahti osoittaen sanansa Sarutobille, "Se alhainen, vastuuton, saasta!" "Ei se koskaan ollut sellaista!", Anko kiljaisi ennen kuin ehti ajatella, "Hän ei pakottanut minua mihinkään! Kaiken, mitä tein hänen kanssaan, tein omasta vapaasta tahdostani ja omasta halustani! Hän ei yrittänyt pakottaa minua mukaansa. Minä rakastan ja kunnioitan opettajaani!" "Tai kunnioitin ainakin eiliseen asti", Anko lisäsi hiljaa, "Hän ei kertonut minulle eikä pojille teoistaan tai suunnitelmistaan, vaikka me kaikki tunsimme hänet. Ainakin luulimme tuntevamme. Meillä ei kenelläkään ole mitään tekemistä sensein rikosten kanssa. Kerroin teille kaiken minkä tiedän. En yritä etsiä häntä, enkä usko, että hän palaa hakemaan minua. En lähtisi hänen mukaansa, enkä hyväksy hänen tekojaan. Mikäli aiotte istua siinä haukkumassa opettajaani, voitte yhtä hyvin lähteä. "Anko", Tsunade jatkoi noin puolen sekunnin kuluttua hieman hiljaisemmalla äänellä, "Olen pahoillani jos loukkasin sinua. On kuitenkin olemassa raja, jota opettajan ei ole suotavaa ylittää oppilaansa suhteen. Orochimaru toimi moraalittomasti, ja käytti kunnioitustasi hyväkseen." Anko puri huulensa verille tuijottaessaan naisen pähkinänruskeita silmiä. "Sarutobi-sensei on oikeassa, Tsunade", Jiraiya huomautti, "Sitä paitsi on naisen oma asia, kenen kanssa haluaa harrastaa seksiä." Sarutobi huokasi Tsunaden mulkoillessa Jiraiyaa leimuavin silmin. "Tuki jo suusi, limanuljaska!", Tsunade kiljaisi Jiraiyalle, "Harrastaisitko itse seksiä oppilaasi kanssa?" "En tietenkään", Jiraiya puolustautui, "Mutta Ankon seksielämä ei kuulu tähän." Tsunade pihisi nostaessaan lattialle kaatuneen tuolinsa ja siirtyi takaisin istumaan. "Kiitos avusta, Anko", Sarutobi lausui hetken hiljaisuuden päätteeksi, "Kukaan ei missään vaiheessa epäillyt sinua tai ketään muuta tiimistäsi. Orochimaru on entinen oppilaani, enkä itsekään osannut epäillä häntä. Tsunade ja Jiraiya tuntevat hänet hyvin. Tämä tuli meille kaikille ikävänä yllätyksenä." "_Melkein_ kaikille", Jiraiya korjasi hiljaa vaieten Tsunaden mulkaisusta. "Orochimaru lähti kylästä paljastuttuaan eilen", Sarutobi jatkoi, "Sinä olit varmasti viimeinen, joka hänet näki. Uskoakseni joudumme kuitenkin vielä kuulemaan hänestä. Älä epäröi kertoa minulle, mikäli kuulet jotakin." Sarutobi katsoi tyttöä merkitsevästi. Anko nyökkäsi. "Tietenkin kerron." "Äläkä epäröi ottaa meihin yhteyttä, mikäli tarvitset apua. Kukaan meistä ei kerro tietojasi eteenpäin.", Tsunade lisäsi. Anko nyökkäsi jälleen. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan ketään silmiin, kun he nousivat pöydästä. "Sinä olet kärsinyt jo aivan tarpeeksi, tyttö", Jiraiya huokaisi, "Jos opettajasi vielä yrittää lähestyä sinua, Tsunade kuristaa hänet omin käsin. Mikäli tuo raivotar ei onnistu, minä tulen auttamaan." "Tuo ei ole erityisen lohduttavaa", Tsunade huomautti, "Anko sanoi juuri rakastavansa sitä kusipäätä." "Kiitos avusta, Anko", Sarutobi huokaisi avatessaan ulko-oven. Anko nosti katseensa, ehtiäkseen nähdä, miten vanhalta ennen niin virkeä mies yhtäkkiä näytti. "Älä epäröi pyytää apua. Kaikki me joskus tarvitsemme sitä." Oven kolahtaessa hiljaa kiinni Anko hautasi väsyneet kasvonsa käsiinsä ja antoi kyyneleidensä virrata pöydän pinnalle.

Anko ei osannut arvioida, kuinka kauan oli itkenyt pöytää vasten ennen nukahtamistaan. Kyyneleet olivat jo kuivuneet pöydän pinnalta. Anko hieroi tahmaisia poskiaan ja kirveleviä silmiään. Hänen selkäänsä kivisti. Puutuneet käsivarret pistelivät ikävästi tytön venytellessä. Anko vilkaisi ikkunaa. valon määrästä päätellen oli jo myöhäinen iltapäivä. Hän muisti, ettei ollut syönyt mitään sitten edellisen iltapäivän. Vatsaa poltti ja suu maistui pahalta. Anko kampesi itsensä pystyyn ja taapersi kohti kylpyhuonetta.

Harjatessaan hampaitaan Anko tunsi olonsa täysin turraksi. Peilistä tuijottivat väsyneet, läikikkäät ja tyhjäilmeiset kasvot. Anko sylkäisi lavuaariin ja laski hanasta jääkylmää vettä huuhdellakseen kasvonsa ja hiuksensa. Ilmeisesti elämän oli jatkuttava. Kotona märehtiminen tuskin muuttaisi mitään. Anko oli jo lähes täydellisen varma, ettei Orochimaru palaisi. Hän ei tiennyt, kumpaa toivoi enemmän, että Orochimaru palaisi ja pakottaisi hänet mukaansa, vai että hän saisi elää lopun elämäänsä kaivaten miestä, joka oli valehdellut hänelle ja pettänyt sekä hänet että koko kylänsä. Anko ajatteli Sarutobi-saman väsyneitä kasvoja, ja ajatteli, olisiko itse voinut pettää Orochimarun samalla tavalla. Tuskin. Anko käveli vaatekaapilleen aikoen vaihtaa vaatteensa vähemmän mutaisiin ja lähteä harjoittelemaan, kun oveen koputettiin jälleen. Tyttö jätti koputuksen huomiotta ja keskittyi kiskomaan housuja ylleen. Mikään tuskin poistaisi henkistä tuskaa yhtä hyvin kuin kunnollinen, ruumiin fysiikan rajoille viety treeni. Koputus ei toistunut, ja Anko epäili vierailijan jo lähteneen. Henkilö oli varmasti erehtynyt talosta. Anko vetäisi ylleen vielä yksinkertaisen tunikayläosan ja käveli nopein askelin ovelle tehden mielessään kaikkensa unohtaakseen viimeisen vuorokauden tapahtumat. Anko poimi avaimet oven viereen isketystä naulasta ja kiskaisi oven auki, vain välttyäkseen muutamalla senttimetrillä törmäämästä oven takana seisovaan Morino Ibikiin. "Iltaa, Anko", Ibiki tervehti ilmeettömin kasvoin. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Anko kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Olen pahoillani", hän korjasi hetken päästä, "Unohdin kokonaan käytöstavat. Hyvää iltaa, Ibiki. Onko jo ilta?" "Kello on kuusi", Ibiki sanoi. "Olen nukkunut melkein kaksitoista tuntia pöydällä", Anko mutisi, "Ei ihme, että lihaksia särkee." "Mitä sanoit?" "En mitään", Anko vastasi, "Mutta mitä sinä täällä teet? En edes tiennyt, että sinä tiedät, missä asun." "Olisitko ollut varovaisempi, jos olisit tiennyt minun tietävän?" Ibiki naljaili. Poika kuitenkin karisti huulilleen hiipineen hymyn nopeasti. "Tulin vain tapaamaan sinua. Ajattelin, että olet surullinen, yksin ja nälissäsi, ja toin sinulle ruokaa." Ibiki nosti jalkojensa juuresta laukun. "Olet todella kiltti", Anko vastasi hämillään, "Mutta olin juuri lähdössä harjoittelemaan." "Se mies voi tulla hakemaan sinua", Ibiki huomautti. "Kuka mies?" "Orochimaru." Ankon kasvot jähmettyivät. "Mistä sinä tiedät?" "Tapasimme eilen, mikäli muistat", Ibiki totesi, "Näin, että olit itkenyt, ja päättelin loput. Sitä paitsi yritin kiinnittää huomiosi joitakin vuosia sitten, ja opin huomaamaan, että sinulla on silmiä vain yhdelle. Nyt hän on poissa, ja sinä olet varmasti yksinäinen." Anko tuijotti poikaa silmät suurina. "Älä nyt käsitä väärin", Ibiki korjasi, "En yritä iskeä sinua tai mitään, haluan vain sinun tietävän, että tahdon olla ystäväsi." Anko tuijotti poikaa edelleen. "Se mies ei ansaitse sinun rakkauttasi." Ankon leuka loksahti auki. Ibikin kasvot olivat yhtä ilmeettömät kuin ennen pojan hämmästyttävää tunnustusta. Harteikas vartalo oli liikkunut tuskin senttiäkään kassin poimimisen jälkeen. Anko ravisti päästään sekalaiset ajatukset. "Niin kuin sanoin, olet todella kiltti", Anko vastasi, "Haluatko tulla kanssani harjoittelemaan? Tutustuisin sinuun mielelläni paremmin. Olemme tuskin puhuneet kaikkina näinä vuosina." "Pitäisin sinut mieluummin kylän rajojen sisäpuolella. En usko, että sinun kannattaa lähteä harjoittelukentälle." "Ibiki", Anko aloitti hieman kiihtyneenä, "Tiedät varsin hyvin, että olen täysin valmistunut ninja. Pystyn pitämään itse puoleni, enkä tarvitse kenenkään suojelua." "Anko", Ibiki aloitti yhä ilmeettömin kasvoin, seisten jäykkänä laskevan auringon lämmittäessä heidän kylkiään, "Kuten varsin hyvin tiedät, ninjan koulutus ei koskaan ole täysin valmis. Sitä paitsi kumpikaan meistä ei pärjäisi Orochimarulle, ei ainakaan, mikäli hänellä olisi apua. Luulisi, että sinä kaikista ihmisistä tuntisit hänen taitonsa." "Hän opetti minut hyvin", Anko protestoi, "Huono on se oppilas, joka ei ole mestariaan parempi, eikö vain? Sitä paitsi en usko, että hän palaa hakemaan minua jo kerran kieltäydyttyäni." "Hokage-sama ei ajattele tuolla tavalla", poika huomautti. "Hänkö sinulle kertoi, että tarvitsen seuraa?" Ibiki ei sanonut mitään, nosti vain vasemmassa kädessä pitelemäänsä kassia ylemmäs Ankon nähtäväksi. "Se vanha paskiainen", Anko puuskahti. "Näen, että sinulla on nälkä…" Ibiki kiusoitteli pienen hymyn kivutessa jälleen hänen huulilleen. "Hyvä on sitten", Anko vastasi siristellen silmiään ilta-auringossa, "Tule sisään." "Kai mainitsin jo, etten yritä hyötyä tilanteestasi ja iskeä sinua. On minulla sen verran empatiaa." "Saatoit mainita", tyttö vastasi hymyillen.

He istuivat pöydän ääressä keskustellen kaikesta mahdollisesta, nauraen mitättömille pikkuasioille ja nauttien ilta-auringon ikkunalasin läpi työntyvästä lämmöstä. Anko ei ollut ehtinyt juuri huomata nälkäänsä. Ibikin tuomat onigirit hupenivat kuitenkin nopeasti, samoin kuin muutama jäljellä oleva illan tunti. Anko katseli hymyillen Ibikin nauravia kasvoja. Pojan avulla hän oli hetkeksi onnistunut siirtämään ajatuksensa pois Orochimarun lähdöstä. Anko haukotteli raskaasti. Vaikka hän oli nukkunut kellon ympäri vain muutama tunti sitten, hänen elimistönsä äkillinen verensokerin vaihtelu ja kivistävät lihakset saivat hänet kaipaamaan pehmeitä lakanoita. Siinä tapauksessa hän olisi kuitenkin jälleen yksin. Hän ei pelännyt Orochimarun paluuta tai kostoyrityksiä. Pikemminkin hän kaipasi öitä rakastamansa miehen kylkeä vasten. Hänen oli vaikea olla karkottamatta mielestään rakkaansa petturuutta. Suuri osa hänestä halusi unohtaa tai ainakin antaa anteeksi. Hänen mieleensä muistuivat Sarutobi-saman väsyneet kasvot. Kyynel kihosi Ankon silmään hänen ajatellessaan kadonneita ninjoja ja näiden surevia ystäviä ja perheitä. Hän ei koskaan voisi antaa anteeksi, riippumatta kuinka paljon rakasti murhaajaa. Anko pyyhkäisi hihallaan kyynelen silmäkulmastaan ja hymyili Ibikille. "Ikävää, ettei minulla ole sohvaa", tyttö haukotteli venytellen, "Voisit jäädä yöksi." "Et kai tosissasi luule, että annan sinun olla yksin tänä yönä?" Ibiki kysyi silmäillen Ankoa vaivihkaa. Anko vilkaisi poikaa hämmästyneenä. "Minä nukun lattialla", Ibiki korjasi. Anko nousi seisomaan ja venytteli käsivarsiaan kohti kattoa. "Eiköhän minun vuoteeseeni toinenkin mahdu", Anko lausahti hymyillen, "Minulla on kaksi peittoa." Ibiki vastasi hymyyn ja nousi pöydästä.

Anko syöksähti istumaan vuoteessaan hikisenä vapisten. Kesti hetken muistaa, että hän oli vielä elossa. Kylmä väristys juoksi hänen märkää selkäänsä pitkin äskeisten painajaisten palatessa hänen mieleensä. Vielä epämiellyttävämpää oli muistaa, että puolet painajaisista oli totta. Anko huomasi palelevansa. Peitto ja tunikan yläosa lojuivat lattialla. Lakana oli rytyssä ja kostea. Anko vilkaisi vieressään levollisesti nukkuvaa Ibikiä. Poika makasi selällään, kädet jäykästi kiinni kyljissä. Hetken Anko istui vuoteella kädet polvien ympärille kierrettyinä katsellen rauhallista mutta huolestunutta ilmettä Ibikin kasvoilla. Pojan vartalo tuntui mukavalta ja turvalliselta hänen lähellään. Anko silmäili leveitä hartioita ja tyynyllä lepääviä, tummia hiuksia. Vielä paria päivää aiemmin poika oli ollut hänelle toveri taistelussa, etäinen tuttava, jonka huomionosoituksia Anko ei ollut osannut ottaa huomioon tai ymmärtää. Nyt tämä lepäsi hänen vuoteessaan pitäen hänestä huolta. Tässäkin suhteessa poika oli täysin erilainen Ankon rakkauden kohteesta. Ibiki tuntui todella ymmärtävän. Anko tiesi nyt, ettei Orochimaru ollut ansainnut hänen ihailuaan ja rakkauttaan. Orochimarulla oli taito saada ihmiset luottamaan häneen ja rakastamaan häntä ehdoitta. Anko tunnisti itsessään saman. Epäilyn aikoina hän ei ollut tuntenut itseään kokonaiseksi ilman Orochimarun hyväksyntää. Hän oli aina palannut miehen käsivarsille riippumatta siitä, kuinka kylmä, julma ja sarkastinen tämä osasi olla. Anko tunsi silmiensä kostuvan ja värähti kylmästä. Tyttö kumartui noukkimaan peiton lattialta ja hautautui suurilta osin sen alle nauttien painosta vierellään ja Ibikin lämmöstä.

Jos kuka tahansa olisi ollut hereillä tarpeeksi varhain nähdäkseen harjoituskenttää kohti taivaltavan kaksikon, hän olisi epäilemättä luullut Ankoa ja Ibikiä rakastavaisiksi. He kävelivät lähellä toisiaan kuitenkaan koskettamatta, nauraen toistensa vitseille ja kertomuksille. Ankon öisestä ahdistuksesta ei ollut jäljellä paljoakaan. Tyttö keskittyi nauttimaan mukavasta seurasta painaen huolet ja pelon Orochimarun olinpaikasta jonnekin alitajuntansa perukoille.

Kunai viuhahti Ibikin korvan vierestä noin viidettäkymmenettä kertaa. Poika vastasi muutamalla heittotähdellä syöksyen kentän toisella laidalla kasvavan puun juurella seisovaa Ankoa kohti lähes heittotähtiensä vauhdilla. Anko väisti sekä heittotähdet että Ibikin heilauttamalla itsensä puun oksalle ja juoksemalla sen päähän loikaten seuraavaksi ketterästi kentälle Ibikin taakse. Loikkaa seurasi nopea taijutsu-ottelu, jonka Anko onnistui voittamaan kiepauttamalla itsensä pojan olkapään yli tämän selän taakse ja kietomalla kätensä Ibikin ympärille. Sovitusta merkistä taistelu loppui. "Ja viidennenkymmenennen miniottelun voittaja on, jälleen kerran, Mitarashi Anko pistein kaksikymmentäseitsemän-kaksikymmentäkolme!" Anko kailotti Ibikin selkää vasten, "oletko varma että pelaat reilusti etkä anna minun voittaa tahallasi?" "Täysin varma", Ibiki nauroi, "Minun on kai vain sitten myönnettävä, ettet ole mikään neito pulassa." "Tai sitten vain pidät siitä että painan itseäni selkääsi vasten", Anko totesi nuivasti. "Sekin on tietysti mahdollista…" Ibiki vastasi. Ankon irrottaessa otteensa poika kääntyi katsomaan häntä huomattavasti lyhyemmän tytön silmiä. Kumpikin oli vaiti. Ankon silmät olivat suuret ja tummat, niin tummat, että niiden ruskea väri oli vain pienen vivahteen päässä mustasta. Aamupäivän aurinko osui silmiin hetkittäin, aina kun yksi nopeasti kiitävistä pilvistä ohitti auringon. Näinä hetkinä silmät välkähtelivät pyökinruskeina. Lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset sojottivat takaa pystyssä jonkinlaisella viiden sekunnin ponihännällä. Ibiki vajosi huomaamattaan ajattelemaan Ankosta vuosien varrella löytämiään asioita. Katsellessaan tytön silmiä ja nähdessään tämän arvoituksellisen hymyn, Ibiki muisti huomioineensa, kuinka Ankon jo valmiiksi pitkä kaula näytti venyvän entisestään tytön nauraessa. Ibiki ajatteli Ankon vilpitöntä, helmeilevää ja raikasta naurua. Aivan kuin tyttö olisi joka kerta nauranut koko kehollaan ja olemuksellaan. Ankon naurun kuuleminen tuntui aina pyyhkivän pahat ja vilpilliset asiat pois myös hänen mielestään. Ibiki oli huomannut nauttivansa Ankon läheisyydestä enemmän kuin oli uskaltanut ajatella. Yöllä hän oli maannut pitkään valveilla katsellen levottomasti nukkuvan tytön sydämenmuotoisia kasvoja, pienikokoista suuta suloisine huulineen ja pientä nöpönenää. Poika oli tuntenut suurta halua painautua kiinni tytön vartaloon, pidellä Ankoa itseään vasten ja vakuuttaa tälle turhaan että kaikki tulisi vielä olemaan hyvin. Tytön kroppa oli pieni, ei sirolla vaan pikemminkin jäntevällä tavalla, lihaksikas ja ilmaisukykyinen. Nauru ei ollut ainoa ele jossa Ankon koko vartalo oli mukana. "Ibiki?" Poika havahtui mietteistään säpsähtäen. "Onko jokin hätänä?" Anko kysyi, "Sinä katsoit minua oudosti. Taidan tietää, mitä se tarkoittaa." Ibiki vilkaisi nolostuneena tytön punastelevia kasvoja. "Minä ja minun suorasukaisuuteni", Anko tuhahti luoden katseensa maahan. "Minä pidän siitä", Ibiki vastasi hymyillen. Hetken kumpikin vilkuili maata. "Minä haen heittotähdet", poika totesi nopeasti lähtien harppomaan kohti kentän laidalla kasvavia puita. Anko katseli hymyillen Ibikiä. Poika katosi puiden lomaan palaten hetken kuluttua heittotähtiä kädessään. Nähdessään ilmeen Ibikin kasvoilla Anko perääntyi nopeasti repulleen ja tempaisi katanansa esiin. Ibiki oli ehtinyt jo miekan mitan päähän Ankosta, kun tyttö asetti katanansa tämän kurkulle. "Mitä olet tehnyt Ibikille?" Anko sihisi tärisevällä, uhmakkaalla äänellä. Hallitsematon pelko hiipi hänen kalpeaksi valahtaneille kasvoilleen. Anko yritti hillitä kiihtyvää hengitystään. Hahmo hänen edessään hymyili. Orochimaru purki jutsunsa muuttuen omaksi itsekseen. "Mielenkiintoista", mies tokaisi, "Mikä paljasti minut?" "Mitä sinä olet tehnyt Ibikille!" Anko huusi painaen katanan terän kiinni Orochimarun kurkkuun. "Pelkkää myrkkyä, Anko rakas", Orochimaru vastasi virnistäen, " Poikaa odottaa kivulias kuolema." Anko sivalsi miekallaan kohti opettajansa kaulaa. Orochimaru väisti helposti napaten Ankon miekan terän sormiensa väliin. "Sinä sitten olet suloinen vihaisena", mies totesi astuen askelen lähemmäs Ankoa, "Mutta kerro nyt ihmeessä miten paljastit minut." "Hymystä", Anko sihisi, "Ibikin hymy näyttää siltä kuin sen takana olisi miljoona ajatusta. Sinun hymysi takana on vain yksi." "Vai niin", Orochimaru totesi kuivasti, "Eipä tosiaankaan kestänyt kauaa ennen kuin avasit jalkasi uudelleen. Minä luulin että sinä rakastit minua. Olen hyvin pettynyt sinuun, Anko." "Ennemmin petän murhaajan kuin kyläni!" Anko huusi. "Murhaajan?" Orochimaru kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen, "Oletko itse kenties parempi? Muistaakseni olit ensimmäinen tiimistäsi joka oli tahrinut kätensä vihollisten vereen. Muistan kuinka kiihottava näky olit nuollessasi verta sormistasi. Minun suloinen pikku Ankoni…" "Jos palasit hakemaan minua, palasit turhaan", Anko tiuskaisi, "Olet aivan oikeassa, Orochimaru. Minä petin sinut niin kuin sinä petit oman opettajasi, tiimisi, oppilaasi ja kyläsi. Petän sinut uudelleen. Juoksen kertomaan Hokagelle jokaisen sanan jonka sanot minulle tänään. Saat joukon anbuja perääsi." Orochimaru huokaisi raskaasti. "Tyttö kulta, sinä et elä niin kauan että näkisit Hokagen uudelleen. Minä en palannut hakemaan sinua, minä palasin tappaakseni sinut." "Sinä et pysty satuttamaan minua", Anko kuiskasi. Orochimaru nauroi. "Kyllä pystyn, kulta rakas. Saatpa nähdä että aiheutan sinulle vielä ennen kuolemaasi sellaista tuskaa jota et osaa kuvitellakaan! Luulitko tosissasi että minä rakastaisin kaltaistasi lahjatonta kakaraa? Olit hyvää viihdykettä muutaman vuoden, mutta nyt olet lähinnä vaivalloinen, moralisoiva pikku huora jota en jaksa katsella enää sekuntiakaan!" "Siinä tapauksessa voit häipyä täältä!" Anko huusi raivon kyyneleiden läpi, "Sinä koulutit minut tappamaan! sinä opetit miten hyvältä vihollisen veri maistuu! Jos et lähde tällä sekunnilla, vannon repiväni aivot päästäsi ja hakkaavani viilleltyä ruumistasi kunnes siitä ei ole mitään tunnistettavaksi kelpaavaa jäljellä." "En lähde, ennen kuin olen antanut sinulle jotain jota voit kiroten muistella elämäsi viimeiset kivuliaat tunnit." Orochimaru kiskaisi katanan Ankon kädestä iskien toisella kädellään tyttöä vatsaan niin kovaa että tämä kaatui selälleen. Hiekkakenttä heitti ilmoille tukahduttavan ja silmiä kirveltävän pölähdyksen kun Ankon ruumis paiskautui sitä vasten. Ukemi tuli liian myöhään, ja tytön pää iskeytyi maata vasten päästäen kumahduksen ja parkaisun. Valopisteet leikkivät Ankon näkökentässä aivan kuin irvaillen tälle kohta häipyvän tajunnan vuoksi, kun Anko hiekkaa ja verta köhien suuntasi napakan nivuspotkun häntä kohti heittäytyvään Orochimaruun. Välittämättä vihlovasta kivusta ja korvissa soivista äänistä Anko heilutti hervottoman vartalonsa istumaan Orochimarun vatsan päälle. Tyttö hakkasi voimiensa takaa entisen opettajansa vartaloa nyrkeillään. Sadistinen nautinto otti valtaansa Ankon kivun täyttämän mielen, kun veri pulpahteli Orochimarun suusta. anko hymyili nautinnollisesti aina siihen hetkeen asti kun kiinteä kopio hänen allaan katosi ja kunai iskettiin hänen kylkeensä. Anko oksensi kivusta. Orochimaru kumartui hänen ylleen ja kiskoi Ankon hiuksista selälleen maahan. Orochimaru loikkasi istumaan tytön pääle iskien samalla tätä ilkeästi polvella vatsaan. Anko köhi vielä verta kun mies riepotti hänen päätään puolelta toiselle hiuksia repien. Anko jännitti niskansa estääkseen sitä katkeamasta ja haparoi vyötäisiltään kunain. Hän iski Orochimarua rintaan, viilsi tämän hiuksia repivän ranteen auki ja alkoi hakata miehen vartaloa puristaen veitsen terää molemmin käsin. Jälleen kerran yksi verta vuotava kopio haihtui. Anko makasi hetken huohottaen ja pälyillen ympärilleen, ennen kuin tunsi Orochimarun tarttuvan takaapäin hänen ranteisiinsa ja venyttävän ne kauas toisistaan. Kunait lävistivät Ankon kämmenet naulaten ne tiukasti maahan. Ankon silmissä alkoi pimetä. Maa värjäytyi hiljalleen punaiseksi hänen käsiensä alla. Punaiset ympyrät kasvoivat ja kasvoivat, mutta Ankon huomio oli kiinnittynyt häntä seisaaltaan silmäilevään hahmoon. Orochimaru hymähti. "Olet kauneimmillasi juuri noin", mies huokaisi, "Kuolemaisillasi. Valkoinen iho, tummat hiukset ja punainen tausta. Tämä hetki on kauneinta mitä olen koskaan nähnyt. Sinusta jää sittenkin rakas muisto." Anko tunsi Orochimarun painon laskeutuvan ylleen. Hänen hiuksiaan siveltiin pois kaulalta, mutta Anko pakotti sumuisen katseensa kohtaamaan mieluummin puiden latvat. Tuska, joka aiheutui Orochimarun hampaista hänen kaulallaan, jäi päätä kivistävän kivun varjoon. Anko oli kuulevinaan ääniä, hiljaista laulua joka kutsui häntä suloiseen uneen pois kivusta ja tietoisuudesta. Hymy levisi Ankon kasvoille kun hän iloisesti hyväksyi laulun kutsun suostuen poistumaan ruumiistaan silläkin uhalla, ettei enää koskaan voisi palata. Anko ehti juuri ja juuri tuntea käsittämättömän kivun leviävän koko ruumiiseensa, aivan kuin hänen suonensa olisivat täyttyneet sirpaleilla. "Jätä tyttö rauhaan, saasta", naisen ääni sanoi jostakin hyvin kaukaa toisesta maailmasta, "Minä olen sinun vastustajasi." Sillä hetkellä hymy Ankon kasvoilta pakeni hänen kanssaan jonnekin piiloutuakseen kivulta. Sillä hetkellä valo sammui Mitarashi Ankon silmistä.

Morino Ibiki kompuroi huohottaen kohti hiekkakenttää. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan oli ehtinyt olla tajuttomana. Tyhjästä isketty neula oli ruiskuttanut hänen selkäänsä kirvelevää ainetta, joka oli alkanut levitä hänen elimistössään kuin hallitsematon laavavirta polttaen kaiken tieltään. Kun palava tunne oli yltänyt pojan kurkkuun, tämä oli ollut varma että edessä olisi tukehtumiskuolema. Hän ei voinut kuolla tällä tavalla! Ei nyt, kun Anko saattoi olla hengenvaarassa tai kuollut. Ibiki oli herännyt tuntiessaan verensä virran kiihdyttävän vauhtia. Hän nousi huojuen jaloilleen kaatuen vain sekuntia myöhemmin oksentamaan. Veri hänen ruumiissaan poltti kuin nestemäinen tuli, kiertäen hänen suoniaan monen kilometrin tuntivauhdilla. Ibiki tunsi sydämensä kiihdyttävän lyöntinopeuttaan niin huimaksi että hänen oli pakko haukkoa henkeä pysyäkseen sydämeniskujen tahdissa. Ibiki oksensi jälleen veren ja vatsahappojen sekaista nestettä lysähtäen vatsalleen maahan. Pieniä risahduksia ja kivuliaita napsahduksia alkoi kuulua jostakin päin hänen vartaloaan, aivan kuin pintaverisuonet olisivat katkeilleet. Poika vilkaisi käsivarsiaan, joihin alkoi ilmestyä valtavia, verta tihkuvia mustelmia. Hän tunsi katseensa sumenevan yrittäessään epätoivoisesti lähestyä kenttää. Kontattuaan kentän laidalle hän näki silmiään pettävän, oudon kalvon läpi Ankon. Tyttö taisteli raivoisasti Orochimarua vastaan. Ibiki lysähti epätoivoissaan kyljelleen tuntiessaan jälleen uuden oksennuksen tekevän tuloaan. Kivuliainta oli tajuta, ettei hän kykenisi auttamaan Ankoa. Anko näytti olevan häviöllä. Orochimaru seisoi hänen takanaan, tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa ja kiskaisi haavoittuneen tytön selälleen maahan. Ibiki yritti vielä kerran liikkua tyttöä kohti, mutta havaitsi ruumiinsa voimat kerta kaikkiaan riittämättömiksi. Hän yritti huutaa Ankoa, mutta sai ulos suustaan vain veristä oksennusta. Ibiki makasi kentällä kiroten Orochimarun ja oman ruumiinsa heikkouden myrkyn jäljiltä. Hän ymmärsi kuolevansa, muttei kyennyt hyväksymään sitä tuskallista tosiasiaa, että joutuisi ennen kuolemaansa todennäköisesti näkemään Ankon lähdön maailmasta. Ibiki puristi kätensä verta tihkuvan vartalonsa ympärille tuntiessaan sydämensä lyöntitiheyden kiihtyvän hyvää vauhtia tappavaksi. Ibiki vilkaisi vielä kerran Ankoa, joka nyt makasi maassa Orochimarun katsellessa tyttöä seisaaltaan. "En varmasti kuole tähän", Ibiki kuiskasi mielessään, "Minä suojelen Ankoa vaikka se olisi viimeinen tekoni. Viimeinen tekoni se todennäköisesti onkin." Poika ponnisti kaikki voimansa yrittäessään vielä kerran ylös maasta. Hänet pysäytti käsi, joka laskeutui Ibikin olkapäälle kääntäen hänet hellävaraisesti mutta varmoin ottein selälleen. Poika näki yllään naisen hahmon, joka repäisi hänen paitansa auki ja kokeili kädessään olevaa ruiskua ilmaan. "Tsunade-sama…" Hän yritti kysyä jotakin, jonka tarkoituksesta ei ollut itsekään varma, mutta sanat tulivat hänen suustaan ulos verisenä korinana. "Älä liiku, Ibiki", Tsunade sanoi asettaen ruiskun pojan sydämen kohdalle, "Äläkä ainakaan yritä puhua. Myrkky on jo ehtinyt vaikuttaa niin paljon, ettei sydämesi kestä enää kauaa. Minun on pakko pistää vasta-aine aorttaasi. Tämä tekee kipeää." Tsunade työnsi kylmän ja pitkän lääkeneulan Ibikin ihon alle. Poika makasi hengittämättä kun neula jatkoi matkaansa kohti hänen sydäntään. Kun Tsunade vihdoin veti neulan pois Ibikistä, hänestä tuntui, ettei hengittäminen enää onnistuisikaan. Hetken päästä poika tunsi kuitenkin verensä hidastavan vauhtiaan sydämen rauhoittuessa. Hänen koko kroppansa tuntui viileältä. Hiljalleen Ibikin näkö palasi, ja kuva hänen vieressään istuvasta naisesta kirkastui. "Kiitos, Tsunade-sama", hän huokaisi. Myrkky tuntui poistuneen. Jäljellä oli vain vilunväreitä ja armoton huimaus. "Olet edelleen heikko", Tsunade huomautti, "Sinun on liikuttava niin vähän kuin mahdollista. Mikäli ryhdyt riehumaan, saatat kuolla. Antamani lääke oli vain ensiapua. Kun taisteluni on ohi, vien sinut sairaalaan." Ibiki nousi istumaan. Tsunade tarttui hänen käsivarteensa estäen poikaa juoksemasta Ankon luo. "Minä menen ensin. Kun minä ja Orochimaru taistelemme, ota ensiapulaukkuni, kävele hitaasti Ankon luo ja sido hänen haavansa mikäli hän on vielä elossa. Mikäli ei ole, älä aloita taistelua. Jiraiya on täällä kohta." Tsunade nousi seisomaan ja poimi katanansa maasta. Ibiki nousi huojuen jaloilleen ja kiiruhti kohti Ankoa.

Ibiki katsoi kauhuissaan Ankon silmiä. Tyttö heittelehti maassa aivan kuin jokin hänen sisällään olisi lyönyt häntä maata vasten uudelleen ja uudelleen. Selkä taipui, pää riuhtoi ja silmät avautuivat ja sulkeutuivat katsomatta kertaakaan Ibikiä. Ibiki kutsui Ankoa, mutta tyttö ei vastannut. suusta ei kuulunut edes vaikerrusta, vain hiljaista huohotusta. Vähemmästäkin olisi huomannut, ettei tyttö ollut ollut tajuissaan enää muutamaan hetkeen. Anko riuhtoi aivan kuin olisi taistellut pysyäkseen ruumiissaan, tai päästäkseen siitä pois. Ibiki irrotti Ankon kämmenet lävistävät kunait. Tytön iho oli tulikuuma. Ibiki kaivoi Tsunaden ensiapulaukusta sidetarpeita ja puhdisti vuotavat haavat kyljestä ja valkoisista, liian paikallaan olevista käsistä ja kietoi niihin nopeasti tiukat siteet. Hän repi hieman Ankon paitaa nähdäkseen märkivän, syvän haavan jonka Orochimarun veitsi oli iskenyt Ankoon. Kyljessä olevan haavan hän tukki laastarikankaalla ja vyötärön ympärille kiedotuilla siteillä. Poika kokeili Ankon otsaa, joka oli polttaa hänen sormensa. Tytön koko ruumis höyrysi. Lähistöllä ei ollut vettä, joten Ibiki kaivoi maasta viileää multaa ja repi Ankon paidan pois. Ibiki peitti tytön ruumiin mudalla. Anko vaikutti rauhoittuvan hieman. Ibiki alkoi penkoa ensiapulaukkua, ja systemaattisen heittelyn tuloksena löysi kuin löysikin pienen pullon kuumelääkettä. Hän asettui istumaan Ankon taakse ja nosti tämän etuvartalon syliinsä. Poika nosti pullon Ankon huulille ja kallisti tämän päätä niin että pullon sisältö valui alas tytön kurkusta. Liian myöhään. Ankon hengitys lakkasi. Ibiki siirtyi tytön vierelle ja aloitti nopeasti tekohengityksen. Muutaman painelun ja puhalluksen jälkeen sydänääni palasi. Hän istui Ankon vierellä vielä hetken helpotuksesta ja huimauksesta huohottaen. Sydämen ääni vakiintui ja rauhoittui, ja Ibiki siirtyi jälleen Ankon taakse kääntäen hänet hellästi kylkiasentoon. Pikkuhiljaa hengitys tasaantui ja ruumis viileni hiukan. Anko alkoi riuhtoa päätään houraillen jotakin Orochimarusta ja kuolemasta. "Ole rauhassa, Anko", Ibiki kuiskasi, "Se on ohi nyt. Tsunade tappaa Orochimarun ja sinä jäät henkiin. Ei ole enää vaaraa. Minä pysyn sinun kanssasi." Poika piteli hellästi kiinni Ankon riuhtovasta päästä pakottaen tämän lepäämään paikallaan.

Tsunade iski katanallaan täysin voimin jo ennen kuin Orochimaru oli ehtinyt poimia maasta Ankon miekan. Vaikka naisen silmistä kuulsi puhdas raivo, tämä taisteli kuin kone. Tsunaden iskut olivat nopeita ja armottomia, niin nopeita ettei edes miekka toisinaan näyttänyt pysyvän perässä. Hän oli pakottanut Orochimarun puolustuskannalle ensimmäisestä iskusta lähtien. Hän iski itseään säästämättä, haluten tappaa vastustajansa kiihkeämmin kuin suojata itseään iskuilta. Hetkittäin Tsunade loi huolestuneen katseen Ankoa pitelevään Ibikiin. Ibiki vilkuili vuoroin Tsunaden ja Orochimarun taistelua, vuoroin tuskissaan tärisevää Ankoa. Tytön otsa oli edelleen kuuma. Silmät aukeilivat hetkittäin, ja joskus Ankon huulien välistä karkasi hiljainen vaikerrus. Jokainen hengenveto kuulosti tuskalliselta, ja jokaisen päättyessä Ibiki rukoili, että Anko jaksaisi vielä seuraavan. Taustalla kahden entisen tiimitoverin taistelu jatkui. Orochimaru vastasi jokaiseen häntä kohti suunnattuun iskuun horjumatta. Hän tunsi Tsunaden taistelutyylin aukottomasti. Ellei Jiraiya olisi ilmaantunut juosten paikalle, taistelu olisi todennäköisesti jatkunut tuntikausia. Jiraiyan saavuttua Tsunade suuntasi tähän kohtalokkaan katseen alle sekunniksi. Naisen hetkellinen herpaantuminen riitti Orochimarulle. Hän suuntasi katanansa tämän pohjetta kohti pakottaen tämän väistämään loikkaamalla taaksepäin. Orochimaru ei kuitenkaan käyttänyt hyväkseen vastustajansa tasapainon hetkellistä herpaantumista vaan loikkasi itsekin taaksepäin kääntyen kannoillaan ja paeten metsään. Tsunade viskasi miehen perään nopeasti muutaman heittoveitsen, mutta pikainen vilkaisu Ankon suuntaan esti häntä lähtemästä miehen perään. Jiraiya juoksi Tsunaden vierelle. "Minä huolehdin Orochimarusta", hän sanoi, "Vie sinä lapset sairaalaan." Tsunade nyökkäsi. Sekunninpituisen, huolestuneen katseenvaihdon päätteeksi hän loikkasi itseään huomattavasti pidemmän Jiraiyan kaulaan. "Pidä huolta itsestäsi", Tsunade kuiskasi puristaen Jiraiyaa itseään vasten niin että tämän henki salpaantui. "Varmasti", mies kähisi, "Pelasta sinä Anko." Tsunade irrotti otteensa vilkaisten vielä kerran puiden lomaan katoavaa valkoista ponihäntää. "Poika, pystytkö kävelemään?" Tsunade huikkasi Ibikille. Ibiki nyökkäsi. Tsunade kiiruhti Ankon luokse ja kumartui nostaen tytön hellävaraisesti syliinsä. Ibiki kompuroi jaloilleen ja lähti seuraamaan nopeasti sairaalaa kohti harppovaa Tsunadea tukeutuen hetkellisten huimauskohtausten yllättäessä tämän olkapäähän.

Aave jostakin kaukaisuudesta, mies seisomassa nauraen seinää vasten. Orochimarun hiukset valuivat hänen olkapäilleen. Ensimmäinen päivä. Anko seisoi hänen edessään täristen kuin pikkutyttö. Uusi opettaja oli niin komea ja viisas. Anko ja pojat vilkuilivat toisiaan. Orochimaru puri huultaan ja vastaili tyhmiin kysymyksiin. Anko pälyili miestä ujosti otsatukkansa takaa. Orochimarun katse kierteli pienessä ryhmässään pysähtyen punastelevaan tyttöön. "Olen pahoillani, tyttö", Orochimaru sanoi osoittaen häntä pitkällä sormellaan, "Mikä sinun nimesi olikaan?" "Mitarashi", tyttö vastasi, "Mitarashi Anko."

"Anko?" Anko avasi silmänsä. Valkeassa katossa hänen yläpuolellaan oli tahra. Hän ei osannut arvioida kuinka kauan oli maannut tajuttomana. Kipu oli poissa. Anko havaitsi makaavansa selällään sairaalavuoteessa. Ikkunasta tulvivasta auringonvalosta päätellen oli keskipäivä. Huoneessa ei ollut muita vuoteita, ja hetken Anko luuli olevansa yksin. "Anko?" ääni toisti. Anko käänsi päänsä yläviistoon ja huomasi vuoteensa päädyssä seisovan Ibikin. "Miten jakselet?" "Hyvin", Anko vastasi hymyillen. "Menetit paljon verta", Ibiki totesi huolestuneella äänensävyllä ja istuutui vuoteen vieressä olevalle tuolille. Ankon muistikuvat alkoivat seljetä. "Minä luulin että sinä olit kuollut", Anko huokaisi, "Hän siis valehteli. Hyvä." Ibiki katseli lattiaa. "Tsunade-sama pelasti minut." Anko kampesi itsensä istumaan. "Mitä tapahtui?" hän kysyi, "Muistan hävinneeni taistelun sensein kanssa ennen kuin kaikki pimeni. Sen jälkeen muistan vain kivun, sitten sekin häipyi." Anko hieroi kuumaa ja kivuliasta länttiä niskassaan. Ibiki nousi seisomaan ja käveli ikkunan luokse. "Jiraiya-sama lähti hänen peräänsä", hän totesi, "Kolme päivää sitten." "Olenko ollut niin kauan tajuttomana?" Ibiki nyökkäsi. "Mitä sitten tapahtui?" "Kun Jiraiya-sama ei palannut, Tsunade-sama lähti hänen peräänsä. Jiraiya-sama oli vakavasti loukkaantunut, mutta selvinnee. Hänkin on täällä." Anko vilkuili hermostuneesti seiniä ja lattiaa. Hän mittaili valon leikkiä seinillä, laski mielessään lattialautoja, vältteli ja pelkäsi vastausta kysymykseen, joka hänen oli kuitenkin kysyttävä. Ibiki kääntyi katsomaan Ankoa katsellen tätä surullinen ja hellä katse vakavilla kasvoillaan. "Orochimaru…" Anko aloitti. "Hän pääsi pakoon", Ibiki sanoi hiljaa. "Hän haavoittui pahasti, mutta pääsi pakoon." Ibiki kääntyi jälleen ikkunaan päin. Anko katseli lattiaa tietämättä mitä ajatella. Hän muisti kaiken sen tuskan, johon Orochimaru oli hänet pakottanut, ja jota hän joutuisi kantamaan sisällään todennäköisesti vielä vuosia, ehkä koko elämänsä. Hän halusi tuntea vihaa, häpeää, raivoa, syyllisyyttä, edes ahdistusta niin kuin hyväksikäytetyn kaiken järjen mukaan kuului tuntea. Hän halusi läpikäydä vihan, jonka oli oikeutettu tuntemaan. Nyt hänen mieleensä hiipi vain hiljainen pettymys. Hänet oli hylätty, petetty ja yritetty tappaa, eikä hän osannut edes raivota. Ibiki katseli tyhjää tuijotusta Ankon kasvoilla ja käveli tämän luokse. "En voi sanoin kuvata, kuinka huojentunut olen, Anko", poika huoahti, "Kaiken järjen mukaan sinun pitäisi olla kuollut. Tuo sinetti, minkä Orochimaru teki niskaasi, sen yksin olisi pitänyt tappaa." Anko hieroi jälleen kivistävää länttiä. "Lisäksi menetit valtavasti verta, jouduit vakavaan kuumetilaan, heittelehdit niin että pelkäsin sinun kuolevan pelkästä kivusta. Kun Tsunade kantoi sinut tänne, tuskin hengitit. Hän hoiti sinua tauotta tuntikausia, ennen kuin saatoimme olla varmoja, ettet kuolisi." Ibiki istuutui Ankon vuoteen reunalle. "Olen hänelle paljosta velkaa." Anko loi katseensa peittoon. "Kumpa en olisi näin itsekäs", hän huokaisi, "Tunnen itseni petturiksi. Tsunade pelasti minut Orochimarulta, ja huomaan ajattelevani, mitä Orochimarulle tapahtui. Tajuan täysin, mitä hän minulle teki, mutta en osaa edes vihata häntä. Kiroan ainoastaan sitä, että pettäessään minut hän jätti minut yksin." Anko huomasi pienen kyynelen yrittävän ulos hänen silmäkulmastaan. "Minä elin sille petturille monta vuotta. Elin yksin hänelle. Nyt hän ei ole enää täällä, ja minä en tajua, miksi minä ylipäätään haluan elää. Miksi minä haluan elää nyt enemmän kuin koskaan?" Anko Katsoi Ibikin silmiin ja tunsi yhtäkkiä suurat halua nojautua tätä vasten. Ei minkään valtaisan tunnepurkauksen vuoksi, vaan yksinkertaisesti siksi että hänen olonsa oli heikko. Ibiki tuntui niin vakaalta ja turvalliselta hänen vieressään, ja häntä heikotti. Anko katsoi Ibikin peitolla lepäävää, suurikokoista kättä. Pojan kämmenet näyttivät olevan suhteettoman suuret tämän muuhun vartaloon, niin roteva ja harteikas kuin se olikin, verrattuna. Ibiki liu'utti toisen kätensä Ankon ristiin puristuneiden, viileiden käsien päälle ja puristi ne hellästi kämmenensä alle. "Minä uskon että sinulla vielä paljon aikaa vihata, Anko. Nyt voisit keskittyä ottamaan elämästäsi kiinni. Etkä sinä muuten jäänyt yksin." Anko irrotti kätensä pois Ibikin otteesta, risti ne niskansa taakse ja nojautui makuuasentoon. Ibiki nousi seisomaan ja katsoi Ankoa. Tämä hymyili leveintä hymyä jonka Ibiki oli koskaan nähnyt Ankon kasvoilla. Poika vastasi hymyyn, vaikkei ollutkaan varma hymyilikö Anko juuri hänelle. "Käyn pyytämässä sinulle ruokaa", hän sanoi poistuen takavasemmalle, "Sinulla on varmasti nälkä." Anko nyökkäsi yhä hymyillen. "Nähdään kohta", poika huikkasi poistuessaan ovesta. Anko nyökkäsi ja suuntasi katseensa takaisin kattoon. Hänellä olisi tosiaan vielä kokonainen elämä aikaa vihata, ehkä joskus jopa antaa anteeksi. Huominen olisi paras päivä aloittaa.


End file.
